


Bleed me dry

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [30]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Caregiver Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/M, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Vampires, Whumptober 2020, drugged Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: “Fuck, yen. What’ve we gotten ourselves into.” His voice was weak and small, the opposite of his usual. Yen didn’t reply, only pressed the linen to his neck until the bleeding had stopped.Day 30 of whumptober - caregiver.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will post a second chapter eventually though I don’t know when, for now - there is this, enjoy.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

Yennefer wasn’t weak, any fool knew that, she wasn’t easily tricked either. She didn’t have a weakness, or so she thought. But how was she to know that the bird, drugged and being held with a knife to his throat in front of her was that one weakness that gave another captor the chance to smack her in the back of the head.

She woke up, cold, in a cell. She wasn't shackled to anything, but there were bracelets, cuffs, around each of her wrists.  _ Dimeritium, _ she thought. Jaskier was beside her, rolled into his back and still unconscious. He wasn’t beaten or bruised, neither was she thankfully, but that only meant that they were there for a reason other than torture, which was never a good sign.

It was another hour before Jaskier woke up, groggy and confused - Yennefer had to explain their situation to him, though she was pretty sure that none of it was settling in his head. Another  _ two _ hours passed before any other interactions appeared.

A man, tall and thin with a rat-like face. He wore a rich wine coloured doublet, something only a nobleman could afford, or at least someone who liked to show off their wealth. Another interesting detail was the fact that his eyes were unnaturally red: a vampire.

“Ahh! I see your both awake,” he grinned, showing off a delicate pair of sharp fangs, “terribly sorry for the rude kidnapping, though I won’t bore you with too many apologies.” He crouched down beside Jaskier. Yen had deducted that their captor had given Jaskier too much of whatever drug they deemed fit. Not enough to kill him, but enough that after all his time sleeping and being awake, he was still groggy and incoherent, his head lolling to the side as he tried to focus on the man.

“Little, Jaskier,” he smiled, like an excited child eyeing a new toy, “I’ve heard so much about  _ you,”  _ he gripped a hand over jaskier’s jaw and forced the bard to look him in the eyes, “you’re the reason you’re both here. You, mage, were an inconvenience. I saw you were travelling together so I had to bring you in too. It’s  _ Jaskier _ that I really want.”

Jaskier huffed, as best he could. With tired, closed eyes and raised eyebrows he spoke, “if you wanted a one night fling then you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

The vampire stood abruptly, eyebrows furrowed in outrage, “don’t be daft! I don’t acquaint myself with human delicacies such as that.  _ I,”  _ he placed a hand on his chest, indicating himself, “prefer the pleasure of my own kind, the bloody one. And I prefer only the best meals. I’ve heard tales of how good you are in bed, one can only assume how much better you are to taste,” he trailed off with a hiss, crouching down and scenting jaskier’s neck before licking a trail up his skin.

“Piss off!” Yennefer shouted, getting up to fight when the vampire threw a hand up and she was forced back against the wall.

She couldn’t move, only stare as the vampire sank his teeth into the bard’s neck, a small drop of blood dribbling to the side. Jaskier moaned in pain, his body too confused to even think about fighting back. The vampire moaned, not in pain, but pleasure, as he drank down the bard’s sweet blood. One of his hands gripped the opposite side of jaskier’s neck while the other he used to steady himself against the wall.

The vampire was strong, Yen knew that much, he didn’t even need to hold his hand up for Yen to be trapped against the wall. Or maybe she was just weak, maybe the dimeritium was just too much for her.

The vampire pulled away suddenly, using a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe down the blood at the side of his mouth.

“Just a taste,” he said, “I’ll come back later for a proper meal. I’ll have food and drink brought to you both, he’ll need his strength if I’m to feed on him as much as I plant to,” he smiled then walked out, the cell door closing with a loud clang that made Jaskier jump. 

Yennefer was released from the wall and she fell to the floor on her hands and knees. She didn’t spend any time adjusting herself though, as she quickly dragged herself over to Jaskier. The bard was pale, sweaty, his breath was too quick and his hands were trembling. The holes in his neck were sluggishly bleeding and yen ripped off part of her linen underskirt and pressed it to his wound. His eyes cracked open slightly.

“Fuck, yen. What’ve we gotten ourselves into.” His voice was weak and small, the opposite of his usual. Yen didn’t reply, only pressed the linen to his neck until the bleeding had stopped.

A while later, a hatch on their door opened. Two plates slid inside; one packed full of meat and veg, the other a simple plate full of juicy, ripe grapes. A large glass bottle with a swing top was pushed in too, as well as a dark bottle of wine. The plate of fruit had a paper note folded on the top, Yennefer picked it up and read it.

_ To my lovely friends, _

_ I hope this meal is to your satisfaction, mage. The grapes and wine are for the bard, I like my meals sweet and after years of trial and error I find that the grapes and wine together give the blood a fruity taste. Don’t bother trying to give the bard any of your food, you’ll find that there’s a small enchantment that won’t allow that. Get some rest. _

_ Your dearest captor, Lord Adrienne. _

Yennefer shook her head at the note before ripping it up and throwing it to the side. She glanced at Jaskier, the bard was still tired and weak, she knew he had to get his strength back even if it made him more appealing to Lord Adrienne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the sudden urge to make lord Adrienne redeemable and nice so there you go, sorry if you’re disappointed.
> 
> This also isn’t as whumpy as I thought it’d be either but ah well.

Geralt follows the scent of blood right up to the doors of the lord’s mansion. Lord Adrienne, Geralt had heard his name was. He didn’t trust him whatever the case, not if his lovers’ blood was how he found his way there.

A butler welcomes him inside, old and frail and disapproving of Geralt’s muddy clothes.

“The butcher of Blaviken! We meet at last!” A voice echoes from the top of the staircase in front of him. The inside of the was decorated in antiques that were far too old to belong to any human. Geralt’s first clue to the monster in front of him.

“Vampire,” Geralt says, no, states. The lord looks affronted, shocked at Geralt’s sudden inspection.

“Well you're not wrong, but didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?” He says, his mouth twisting into a smirk.

“Where’s the bard and the sorceress?” He asks, because he doesn’t have time to dally. He already knows he’s a month late since he wasn’t supposed to be meeting the two until a few days ago.

“Oh. Hmm,” his voice has a mocking sadness in it, “maybe you’re too late, maybe I sucked them dry,” he grins, sharp fangs glinting in the dim candlelight as he makes his way down the staircase, “ugh, you’re all so boring. You can have them, both, I didn’t realise how much they meant to you. Follow me.” He leads Geralt throw a heavy wooden door and down a long stone hallway, then down some more stone steps.

“Don’t be mad at me when you see their condition, your bard was- is! quite delicious, beg your pardon,” he smiles at Geralt as he walks further, eventually stopping at a cell with a barred iron door. Yennefer’s inside, she looks healthy and clean, Jaskier however-

The bard is pale, sweaty, his eyes are rimmed red and his whole body is swaying where he’s sitting like a drunkard.

“Yes, sorry about the drink,” Adrienne says, “makes the blood taste sweeter.” Geralt huffs but adrienne unlocks the door and heads inside to undo the shackles. Jaskier gets his done first, Geralt thinks it’s so that yen will have less a reason to kill the lord when hers are off too. She glances up at Geralt, as if reading her mind and the Witcher shakes his head at her, tells her ‘no, you can’t kill him’. Yen scoffs and looks to the side.

“Why let us go?” She asks Adrienne. He stiffens up for a moment before hefting the bard up and all but dumping him into Geralt’s arms.

“Let’s just say I had a change of mind. When your Witcher here came to rescue you… it reminded me of someone I once loved, someone I could not save. I decided not to let that same fate happen to you three as well.” Geralt’s voice rumbles forward.

“You can’t kill people anymore, you know that. I’ll have to kill you next time if you do.” Adrienne thinks for a moment as he’s undoing yen’s cuffs. She stands, rubbing at her sore wrists, though, thankfully the shackles weren’t  _ too  _ tight.

“And what else am I supposed to do? Starve?”

“I hear cows are cheap and work as well as humans, if you can get used to the taste,” Yen says. Geralt lifts Jaskier up and onto his shoulder, just as the lord replies.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll take that idea to mind. But now, you must leave. I long for a bath, and your lover longs for some food, or water at least.” They walk out of the hallway, Adrienne leading the way. He wishes them a farewell as they leave, Geralt sits Jaskier onto Roach. He gives his injuries a quick look over and finds them fit enough to last until they find shelter.

“That went surprisingly well,” yen says.

“Well, some monsters are redeemable. You just have to say the right words.” Yen scoffs and chuckles at him.

“Please! You were winging it the whole time, you had no idea how it’d turn out,” she glances up at Jaskier as they walked, “he’ll be alright, by the way. Adrienne only drank from him at night, not all day. Sometimes he skipped a night or two as well. He  _ is _ very drunk though and will have the worst hangover of his life in the morning.” Geralt huffs.

“I’ll look forward to it.”


End file.
